Anhelos
by moon-zuhuy
Summary: después de mas de una año de ausencia vuelvo a torturar al lindo de piscis, no sin que DM se colara no YAOI


Hola…am pues antes que todo **NINGUNO de los personajes de Saint Seiya es mió, ni tengo derechos sobre ellos** (más que a divagar u.u, antes de nos lo prohíban ¬_¬) Tengan por seguro de que si tuviera el poder de cambiar algo: Saori no viviría toda la serie y veríamos a mas caballeros mostrando músculo…

y si sigo aqui haciendolos pasar torturas psicologicas, espero conoscan un buen terapeuta (los pobres van a necesitarlo) y eso que los deje descansar mas de un año (vaga ¬_¬)

ײ§ ANHELOS §ײ

Siempre me ha gustado mimetizarme con la belleza, ser parte de ella, no para satisfacer a los demás, mas bien para satisfacer mi propio ego -triste pero cierto, en este lugar las virtudes no perduran-, tú por el contrario prefieres ser parte de las sombras, cosa curiosa ya te siento como una, ausente y a la vez vigilante.

Siento -a los que no se han rendido a esos niños- como se van extinguiendo y forman parte de esas sombras, se que también será mi final, podría rendirme y evitarlo pero no, por patético que suene eres una parte vital de mi vida y prefiero ver mi final que alejarme de ti, no te creas tanto que si yo me he apegado a ti, has hecho lo propio respecto a mi, entre locos nos entendemos.

¿Crees que después de que esto acabe, cuando la derrota nos alcance -porque es inminente la derrota - seamos recordados? o solo será un cambio de tirano, donde solo seamos una cifra mas en las bajas, eso si acaso. Si, si, ya se que no seremos los héroes de la historia, me refiero a si algo realmente cambiará, si alguna prueba quedará de que el odio y la violencia no son nuestros únicos idiomas, claro para eso uno de los dos tendría que sobrevivir, tragarse su orgullo y dar cuenta de: penas, arrepentimientos y miedos. No. Crear lastima eso jamás, solo te hieren cuando te saben débil, nuestras cicatrices lo confirman.

No pretendo dejar legado de glorioso caballero, aun no caigo a tanto cinismo, si me equivoco y sobrevivo ya habrá tiempo de explorar esos nuevos territorios. Jah a quien engaño, sin ti me aventaría al primer acantilado en menos de dos días, que aun si eres un cretino, asesino, prepotente, una escoria, también eres el ángel que al atormentarme también le das -aunque retorcido- un sentido a mi vida. Por lo tanto sin ti me encontraría de nuevo como cuando llegue aquí, solo y confundido, igual que tu, con mas miedo de ver un nuevo día que de no verlo.

Maldito el momento en que comenzamos a crear ese mismo sentimiento en los demás.

Recuerdo que alguna vez me comentaste, que si tus padres habían decidido llamarte Ángelo era porque deseaban que fueras eso, un ángel para todo el que te conociera, que te avergonzaba el haberles fallado, pero si sirve de consuelo como ya dije, para mí si has sido un Ángel.

Yo por otra parte quise encontrar refugio en la belleza, que aunque efímera, tiene la capacidad de hipnotizar y hacer que nos olvidemos de todo siquiera un instante, me reprocho ahora haberla convertido en algo tan grotesco y vacio, que ahora infunde miedo en vez de fascinación.

Si pudiera por un instante volver a apreciarla como cuando niño, ah reconocer la belleza real, de los simples espejismos, solo que ya no hay inocencia en mí, lo que no daría por volver a tener esa sensación, por poderla compartir contigo, con Saga.

Saga, el también tenia ideas y planes llenos de bondad que al paso del tiempo solo han quedado en niñerías, en que momento cambiamos tanto, se que no fue con la primera gota de sangre que derramamos fue antes, que tanto es lo que no se decir. ¿A donde esta ese Saga digno de admirar? ¿A donde la paciencia que le caracterizaba? ¿A donde el amor-al menos consideración- a Kanon? ¿Donde esta Kanon?, mi pensar lo peor, Saga es su hermano, ha cometido muchos errores atroces, sin embargo sé que en algún lugar muy dentro de Saga el también lo busca llamándolo a gritos, que lo extraña, ellos son hermanos así como yo considero mi hermano a Ángelo, Ángelo jamás me haría daño ni yo a él, Kanon jamás lastimaría a Saga ni Saga _volvería_ a dañar a Kanon. Si Kanon volviera se que volvería a ser el de antes que este es el modo de sufrir su ausencia ¿O no?

Solo tengo preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Cuanto anhelo despertar de esta pesadilla, poder volver a Suecia.

Lo dicho en este lugar las virtudes no perduran, Saga y Aioros debieron haberse ido lejos, igual que Mu y Dohko. Talvez así las cosas serian muy diferentes.

Me siento un completo lunático diciéndole estas tonterías a la nada, pero se...quiero creer que me escuchas y por respuesta solo necesito esa maldita sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente, tu maldita mascara, eso basta para apaciguar mi masoquista alma, se bien que detrás de esa sonrisa esta un niño perdido y asustado igual que yo -no importa cuanto lo niegues-. Y si cierro los ojos, se que podré ver la siempre calida sonrisa de Saga, que nos daba esperanzas de un buen futuro, donde seriamos los caballeros designados por las estrellas para proteger a la diosa de la Justicia.

Hoy conociste tu final Ángelo de Cáncer, Saga y yo no seremos la excepción-con la sangre que nuestras manos han derramado pactamos nuestro destino- Mira lo que son las cosas tan unidos los tres estos años que en nuestras muertes solo habrá unas hoiras de diferencia, con todo eso al menos tendremos el consuelo de haber conocido, lo que es el significado del Dolor y su belleza.


End file.
